


Knight in Shining Armor

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Knight in Shining Armor

You looked at yourself in the mirror both nervous and excited about this date. You were wearing your favorite flower dress and a pair of black faltes. Downstairs you could hear the sounds of your friends/co-workers playing video games. Rooming with Miles often meant game nights and part of you was sad you weren’t but you’ve been looking forward to going out on a date for the first time in while.  
You walked downstairs, Miles, Kerry, Gray, Cole, and Jordan are playing Mario Kart. “Hey Y/N look at you being all fancy.” Cole said looking over at you.  
“I have a date tonight and as much as I would love to watch you I should go. See you guys later.”  
“Bye Y/N!” everyone else said as you walked out the door.

You showed up at the restaurant it’s not nothing super fancy not that you minded and you found parking easily. You walked in and the hostess showed you to a table. You sat down and she handed you a menu. You started to look it over right as the waiter came to your table  
“Is there any I can get you to start?” he asked.  
“No I’m going to wait till my date gets here.”  
“Ok well let me know if there’s anything I can get you.”  
You sat there for what feels like forever. Checking twitter every so often. Miles was now using his drunk account which made you laugh out loud. You’ve ordered a salad because it became clear that your date wasn’t going to show up.   
After you had finished your salad you headed to your car. You wished that you hadn’t gone out because while the salad was nice you would have rather spent that time with your friends. You turned your key in the ignition and while it starts it won’t turn over. “Mother fucker, you've got to be kidding me.” you tried a few more time before you pulled out your phone and called Gray.  
“Hey, how’s the date going?” he asked.  
“Well my date didn’t show up and now my car won’t start so it’s going swimmingly.”  
“Do you want me to come get you?”  
“Depends on how many drinks you’ve had?”  
“Well seeing as I’ve only had tea tonight because I have to record some lines in the morning I think I’m good.” you laughed  
“Ok then yes I would like you t come get please.”

It took 20 minutes for Gray to get there.  
“Sorry it took me so long I would have been sooner but the guys decided to make jokes about me being your knight in shining armor.” You laughed and decided to add to the joke.  
“Well thank you for saving me kind sir.” Gray smiled at that but didn’t comment.  
“So how long did you wait before giving up on him showing up?”  
“I ordered a salad after waiting about an hour?”  
“Are you serious you waited an hour?”  
“Look I enjoyed our text conversations and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. And I did text him but he didn’t respond.”  
“But you waited that long for a response?” You could tell this was becoming an argument Normally you would have dropped it but yelling at your car had set you off.  
“Why do you care Gray? It’s not like I wasted your time.”  
“Because I love you.” he sighed “Shit that’s not how I wanted to tell you.” He pulled into an empty parking spot in the parking lot in your apartment complex parking lot. As soon as the car is fully parked you punched Gray in the arm. “Hey!”  
“That’s for not telling me sooner.” You then kissed on the cheek. “And that's my way of apologizing for fighting with you about some jerk who stood me up.” You unbuckled and opened the car door when Gray took your hand. You turned back to look at him. He moved his hand so that it was resting on you cheek.  
“I love you so fucking much.” he whispered before leaning into kiss you. It was a soft kiss as if he was afraid that this was a dream he’d wake up from. You kissed him back and then pulled away.  
“As much as I would love to continue this I don’t think we should leave the guys alone much longer.” Gray quickly kissed you again.  
“Are you free tomorrow at seven?” he asked  
“No I have date with a knight in shining armor.” you said smiling. Gray moved his hand to take your own.  
“Well then see you tomorrow milady” he said kissing your hand.


End file.
